From Beginning to End
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Chuck falls in love with Dan, but Dan struggles to believe that Chuck isn't just playing another game. Can they both conquer their fears and be happy?


**Hello there readers!**

 **I have been a long time addict when it comes to Gossip Girl and recently binged all six seasons.**

 **After coming on here to try and find some good stories I wanted to try out some new pairings and found a serious lack in DAN/CHUCK stories. I thought I would remedy that and add my own, and here it is.**

 **The overall story line is that Chuck falls in LOVE with Dan, but Dan struggles to accept that Chuck isn't messing with him. While they both struggle with their feelings that have a sexual relationship that they hide from everyone else.**

 **I am writting the stories in a series of one-shots. Not all will contains lemons but most will.**

 **If you don't like SLASH then obiviously don't read this story. But if you like DAN/CHUCK then by all means dive in and enjoy.**

* * *

 **The First Time**

Chuck arrived at my door. Wet from head to toe.

I had never asked why he showed up at my house. Why he came to me instead of talking to Nate or Blaire, even Serena.

All I wanted to ask is if he was okay but I didn't. Instead, I pulled him inside and sat him on the couch. I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and the only bottle of scotch I owned, along with two glasses.

I dropped the towel over his head. Poured both of us a glass and sat down on the table opposite him.

I didn't speak. I simply waited.

He grabbed the towel and dried of his hair before dropping it to the floor. He grabbed the glass of scotch and finished it in one. He frowned. "Cheap crap."

I chuckled. "All I can afford."

"Better then nothing." He placed the glass on the table.

"Another?" I asked.

He nodded.

We finished the bottle before he spoke again.

"I don't know what is wrong with me?" He said.

"There is plenty wrong with you."

He laughed. "Thanks for the reassurance."

I smiled. "If you wanted reassurance you should have gone to see Nate."

"I don't even know why I came here."

I picked up the empty bottle and stood. The room swayed. "Because you wanted to talk to someone who gives it to you straight."

He sagged into the couch. "Because we have always been son honest with each other."

"Have we not?" I lookd at him surprised. Many of our conversations, if you could call them that, were simple banter back and forth.

He turned to look at me. "There is plenty that I have kept from you."

I placed down the empty bottle and sat down beside him on the couch. "Like what?"

He moved his body to face mine. As he leaned in closer his breathing seemed to quicken. He parted his lips, licked them, and then said, "Like the fact that I never forgot about our kiss."

I could feel my cheeks redden. I wasn't embarrassed about the kiss we had shared some time ago, but flattered that he remembered.

The kiss was what I use to call a moment of insanity or a laspe of stupidity. But now it was something that I remembered fondly. After stumbling upon one another at a bar both of us dealing with our own issues. He had lost yet another woman he loved. And I was dealing with the fact that my life seemed to be in shambles.

After offering to buy him a drink we sat in the corner and for the first time had a real conversation. Surprisingly we had a lot in common. The night turned late and we were asked to leave. He was surpringly poliet and offered me a ride home, and I wasn't going to refuse. We sat in silence as we seemed to fly through the streets, and it wasn' long till we were outside my home.

I moved to the door but he reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned to him.

He said, "Thanks for the conversation, and the drink."

I smiled. "Your welcome."

He lent forward and pulled me closer to him. His soft lips against mine felt surprisingly enjoyable. I had never kissed a man, but kissing him felt better than kissing any woman I had ever been with.

It wasn't a simple peck. His lips soon parted and his tongue demanded entrance to my mouth. I was too overwhelmed by alchole and his delightful taste to deny him. His hand released my arm and wrapped behind my neck to pull me closer. My fingers slipped behind his head and gripped his hair.

I was the one who pulled away. My lungs screamed for breathe and as much as my body begged me to continued I said goodbye. I climbed from his limo and went straight to bed. The next morning when I saw him at Lilly's and my dad's neither of us mentioned it.

And now so many months later he brings it up. I had experinced dreams where we never stopped. Some we had sex in his limo. Other's he came up to my loft and we had sex there. But I had never thought or dreamed he'd ever bring it up.

"I never forgot it either," I said.

He looked at me with a smile. "Is that so?"

Instead of giving him a verbal response I showed him. I slipped my hand behind his head and into his hand. I licked my lips in anticipation. Was kissing him just as a good as I imaginged? I pulled him towards me and gently pressed my lips against his. I waited for a moment to see if he would kiss me back and he did. He opened his mouth and our tongues moved together, gently massarging the other. He pulled back slightly only to bit down on my bottom lip. It pulled a loud moan from my chest. He sucked on my lip and as I moved again he slipped his tongue back inside.

He pulled me from where I sat and onto his lap. I straddled his waist and used both of my hands to pull him as close as possible. My hips shifted against his and he let out a soft moan as our crotches rubbed together. He moved his lips from my mouth to my cheek and down my throat.

"I never forgot about our first kiss." He nibbled at my collarbone. "And I have been dreaming about this."

I couldn't help but smile. "Same." I brought his lips back to mine.

He gripped my thighs before rolling us over so he was on top of me. He pressed his weight against me. He didn't put enough weight to be heavy but enough that I could feel his growing hardness. He shifted his hips and grinded against me.

I let out another moan. "I think we have too many clothes on."

He kissed the corner of my mouth. "I think so too."

I took the front of his shirt and quickly undid the buttons. I pushed the shirt down his shoulders and left a trail of gently kisses along his neck, collarbone and arm.

He pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and moved his hands underneath my own. He slipped his hands slowly along my abdomen and lent down to kiss my check. He pushed the shirt all the way up and over my head, and dropped it on the floor.

I brought his face back to mine again and kissed him slowly. I shifted my hips and rubbed against him. I slipped my hands between us and undid his belt and then his pants. I rolled us over so now I was on top. I sat up and rubbed my hands down his chest.

He looked up at me.

And I couldn't help but admire him. He looked perfect. I slid down his legs and finished undoing his pants. I tugged them down, along with his briefs. Once his pants were on the floor I looked down at his hard cock. Thick and long. And leaking cum.

His eyes were locked on my as I lent down.

I gripped the base of his shaft and licked from bottom to top.

He let out a loud groan and thrust his hips forward.

I bent down and slowly licked and kissed his cock. I gently moved my hand up and down his shaft. His back arched up so I moved my hand faster. I moved my mouth from the side to the tip and gently took in his cock little by little.

His panting grew uneven as I continued my assult on his throbbing manhood. His fingers gripped my hair, and he gasped out. "Dan, please."

I gently bit down.

"I'm so close."

I never imagined he would be the one begging me. I took him futher into my mouth and moved my head up and down. His hand gripping my hair guided me. It didn't take him long to cum. And I was impressed that I managed to swallow every drop.

I pulled back and he sat up. He brought me into his lap and kissed me hard. "Where did you learn to do that?" he said.

I smiled. "Never done it before."

He kissed me again. "Now it's mine turn."

To say our night was exhausting would be an understatement. Not only did I lose my virginity, of the gay kind, to him on the couch. We ended up in my bed. I wasn't surprised though to find him gone when I woke up. Nothing but a text on my phone.

 _Thanks for last night._


End file.
